Sheamus
by poisenousprincess
Summary: A cute little one shot about a friendship that turns into more.


Mel stood in the doorway watching Stephen (Sheamus) sleep peacefully. He looked amazingly innocent and carefree in his sleep, especially lying on his back with his hands behind his head. The sight was breathtaking and it never ceased to amaze her how attractive he was. He wasn't the type of guy she usually was attracted to, with his extremely pale skin and bright red hair. However it hadn't taken her long to admit it to herself that he was incredibly sexy. He was also one of the nicest guys that she had ever met; he was always so polite and respectful to everyone, no matter how tired he was or how rude the other person was.

Since he'd joined the WWE and become the World Heavyweight Champion they had become fast friends. Mel had been Women's Champion and had been paired with him to guide him through getting used to the fans and publicity, because Mel was well aware of what it was like and it was quite an adjustment especially when you were just thrown in the deep end as Stephen had been. It had resulted in a firm friendship, her being Australian and Stephen being Irish, she understood him a lot better than their American co-workers. Similar interests, quick wit and a fascination with always learning more had made their travels together a lot of fun.

What Mel hadn't expected was the feelings that had developed over the 11 months they'd been friends. He had turned out to be everything that she had ever wanted in a partner; he always treated her with the upmost respect and listened to everything she said. She could see that he took on all her advice, from dealing with the fans to his matches, he always asked her opinion. And she did the same with him knowing he was always honest with her. Stephen was an absolute gentleman, helping with her bags and holding open doors for her, he'd ever protected her when male fans got a little too close for comfort in New York. She'd caught him watching her a few times over the months but hadn't had any idea why.

Until he'd admitted to her a few nights previous that he thought she was the most beautiful and talented woman in the company. He'd admitted in when they were sitting in the dark on the balcony looking out over Los Angeles as they'd spoken about his match with Randy and the fact that Kelly Kelly wouldn't leave him alone. She'd been really surprised at the time but to be honest it had made her fall a little more for him.

Watching Stephen move slightly in his sleep she smiled, he had never had a problem hugging her or guiding her with his hand on her lower back. It was just that she'd never noticed it until after his admission; he had been very touchy with her since their first meeting. Seeing his tongue sneak out and wet his bottom lip she threw in the towel. Walking silently across to the bed, Mel carefully crawled up and straddled him softly. He hadn't moved at all and still appeared peacefully asleep, until she leaned down and gently took his lips in a kiss. It was as she kissed him the second time that his lips moved under hers and Stephen came awake kissing her back.

Stephen was dreaming about Mel, it was always the same dream every night. Him and Mel at his home in Ireland, the only place he would ever get left along, making love to her in his huge bed in front of the fire. In his dream Mel straddled him, he was startled by how real it felt, he long blonde hair handing down around them like a veil, beautiful blue eyes locked on his staring through him and down into his soul. He felt her lips on his and it was the best feeling in the world. He had dreamt of kissing her for so long he wasn't sure whether this was dream or reality as it felt so real.

Feeling those lips again he tentatively moved against them, kissing her back, feeling her tongue against his lip softly he quickly realised it wasn't a dream. Kissing back he hooked one hand at the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair softly, and his left hand gently running up and down her back. Gently nibbling her bottom lip he head her moan, the sound running straight through him and turning him on even more than he already was. Finally reaching the need to breathe they broke apart slightly, he watched her eyes opened slowly and saw pure passion and something else there that made his heart skip a beat.  
"Hi" His voice was husky and his accent much thicker thanks to his arousal, the shiver that ran through her as he spoke made the warrior inside him cheer. He loved the way his accent always got to her, he'd been aware of it since the beginning of their friendship.  
"Hi" she replied, contemplating moving to the side so she could lie beside him. However considering the grip he had on her hips she wasn't sure how well that would work.  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you kissing me?"  
She saw the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile and couldn't help her own.  
"Did you mean what you said the other night?" Mel questioned him shyly; he was the only person in the entire world who could make her feel shy and unsure.  
"Yes I did." Stephen admitting, seeing the self-consciousness play across her face and wanting to never see that look again. "I like you a lot beautiful."  
After hearing that Mel couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks and he happily chuckled at the sight.  
"You don't blush at straddling me or kissing me awake but you do when I say I like you?" That just caused Mel's blush to deepen making him chuckle more.  
"Shut up Irishman!" Mel grumbled although still smiling at him.  
"Does this mean you feel the same way beautiful?" He asked.  
"Not if you keep teasing me." Mel said, and the grin he gave her sent a shiver straight down her spine. Damn the man for being so attractive was running through her head as she looked down at him.  
"I'm sorry I won't tease." He said looking up into those breathtaking blue eyes.  
"I'm falling for you." Mel admitted watching his eyes light up before leaning up and capturing her lips in a spine tingling kiss. Putting every ounce of passion and feeling into it, showing Mel just what she meant to him. 


End file.
